


Parallel

by Oruka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bring tissues, Communication Failure, Conversation over radio, Dealing with THAT Ending, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Mutually Unrequited, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruka/pseuds/Oruka
Summary: ATLAS:COM OUTGOINGKeith,It’s six months since I last heard any news of you.Hope you’re well.Please, get in touch as soon as you’re able.I just want to know you’re okay.Shiro.As the team begins to break up, Shiro tries to maintain contact by radio, but Keith stops responding.Keith was never one for talking, but the one person he wants to talk to has stopped calling him back.





	Parallel

Keith! Sorry I missed you leaving.  
I understand the new Galra Republic needs new lynchpins but…  
I mean, I guess I just wanted to say goodbye?  
I went to your room but the nurses said you and your mom left just as soon as you could stand.  
I hope you’re okay.  
Of course you’re okay.  
But hey. Listen— I’m always ready to lend an ear or a hand or whatever, if you need me. Even if it’s nothing.  
It’s been really, really great flying with you, Keith. Come home soon!

  
Hi Shiro.  
Yeah, sorry for cutting loose like that,  
And sorry for not getting back in touch. I know it’s been three weeks but I’ve been super busy.  
The Galra Empire was in danger of falling into total anarchy, and Acxa was right,  
As a paladin and a blade and a half-breed,  
I have just enough clout to help stabilise things.  
Hopefully, we’ll be able to set up some primary infrastructure and then I’ll be free to come home.  
Might take a while, though… Zarkon and Haggar both have some extremely loyal factions, even now.  
I’m working on it.  
Don’t you worry.  
See you soon, Shiro.  
  


Keith,  
I understand, It’s what we have to do.  
Don’t worry about me. Pidge and Matt are keeping me fully occupied anyway.  
Matt’s mostly doing work similar to yours, with the rebels and the Voltron Coalition,  
Rebuilding lost infrastructure and renegotiating trade routes.  
Pidge is really getting back into robotics, which is great, it’s what she always wanted to do.  
She says she’d love to synthesise a crystal similar to the one that powers my arm.  
Technically it’s a shard of the trans-reality comet, so whether that’s a good idea or not…?  
Anyway, I think it’s worth a push. At the very least, it’ll mean I can return this shard to Allura.  
Leave it in her memory, at least.  
After all we went though, I never dreamed we might lose her…  
Stay safe. Fly high.  
Shiro  
  


Shiro,  
The trans-reality comet drew a lot of attention,  
so I’d be amazed if there weren’t any shards out there on the black market.  
If I find some, I’ll have them shipped over to you.  
Allura really gave us everything. Honestly, I think the best thing you can do  
Is put that arm to good use in her honour instead. She’d appreciate that.  
If we can remove the shard, we should have it restored to her circlet.  
You know, something shiny.  
Take care of Pidge for me.  
Keith.

  
Keith,  
Pidge sends her best wishes.  
Well,  
Actually she gave me a shopping list for you to scout for on the swap moons,  
but I palmed it off on Matt. He’s going that way anyway.  
I do still think that a comet shard would be useful. Not just for sentimental reasons.  
A long-lived power source like that could save the planet! LOTS of planets!  
As long as we don’t go tinkering with it too far, of course.  
Let me know whereabouts you are. I know the Blades move in secret but  
I do worry. We can’t send support if we don’t know where you are.  
Take care,  
Shiro.

  
Keith! I saw on the galactic broadcast, great speech you made on Daibazaal!  
I knew you’d make a great leader one day, see? I was right!  
With luck, the New Galra Republic will unite and become the incredible engineering force  
They once set out to be.  
Are they going to make you Emperor?  
(Do republics even have emperors?)  
I think… Might be kinda stupid of me, but you’ve got the right bearing to wear royalty.  
Yeah. Yeah, you’d look good in a crown.  
Anyway, your wolf looks huge. Still growing?  
Give pats for me,  
Shiro.

  
Hi Shiro.  
Everyone I speak to asks if I’m the new Emperor,  
which was funny the first time but it got tired real fast.  
I’m just Keith from the desert. I just want to fly and nap and live in peace.  
Oh! You’ll like this: I spoke with Zethrid about the wolf, she says that if I’m lucky,  
It’ll grow to six times my pathetic little earthling height  
Which was one hell of a backhand but then again  
If he grows taller than that, then I’ll just have to grow taller myself to make up for it.  
I’ll see over your shoulders one day, Shirogane.  
Look after yourself for me,  
Keith.  
  


Keith,  
This’ll be my last call from earth for a little while.  
Atlas is jumping over to the Betelgeuse systems to lend aid. Let me know if you’re in the area.  
It’s been months since we met up.  
I’ve asked communications officer Curtis to route your signals to me directly, since I’m obviously not receiving calls at home while we’re deployed.  
So we can still just chat, if you like. Just ask for me by name.  
If you need Atlas, ask for Atlas. We’ll come running.  
Stay safe,  
Shiro.

  
Shiro,  
Sorry but I’m well out of range. Blade personnel ships don’t have warp drive capacity  
And I’m afraid I don’t have time for a holiday just yet.  
Rebuilding is going well. People still want me to be Emperor.  
Good luck at Betelgeuse! Mom says it’s beautiful.  
You should fit right in.  
Keith.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith!  
You okay? Haven’t heard from you in a while.  
Betelgeuse is beautiful! I wish I’d heard about it sooner, it’d be great to bring you here on holiday!  
There are some lesser stars with beautiful asteroid belts, next to no population to speak of.  
You’d really appreciate it.  
For a bustling star system, it’s real quiet, away from the hubs.  
Thought you might like it, anyway. Call in if you’re ever passing through.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Hi Keith,  
We’re moving on to a planet called Geb… gebvreninnia? Galbraidina?  
(Officer Malleoc, how do you read this? Sorry? Sorry?)  
…  
I’ll send you co-ordinates.  
Folks have heard about you in Betelgeuse, by the way.  
Some of them are asking if you’re going to be the new Emperor, but they sounded optimistic about it.  
I am, too. I know you don’t want it,  
But I think if anyone’s going to make a good job it it  
It’ll be you, Keith.  
Keep in touch,  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Hey, Keith.  
Haven’t heard back from you but I thought I’d call anyway.  
How are you?  
The Blade aren’t telling me, but I figure I’d have heard if you were in real trouble.  
Keep me abreast, okay? Not just for diplomatic reasons.  
You know I’d drop everything if you called for me. I owe you that.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
Please,  
You’re worrying me.  
Shiro

  
Hi Shiro,  
How was Betelgeuse? Beautiful enough?  
Kolivan tried to tell me something about it being a honeymoon retreat for eloping Galra and I tuned the fuck out.  
It’s hard enough with Lance mailing me all about how his sister is finally engaged,  
And all of the wedding plans,  
And all of the food choices,  
And how oh-so-happy they’re all gonna be.  
I mean, I wish them luck, you know? Best wishes. But the chatter?  
I could do without it.  
Anyway, I’m trying to tackle this little uprising near Puig without racking up a kill count.  
They’re determined.  
Reckon I can beat them on that?  
Call me,  
Keith.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
We haven’t heard from you in weeks.  
Are you okay?  
I’m going to try calling your Mom,  
Please don’t hate me for that.  
I just want to know that you’re fine.  
Shiro

  
Shiro,  
I forgot how much  
I hate  
Having to kill people.  
It’s going to weigh me down  
For the rest of my life.  
I wish you were here.  
I could do with some comfort.

  
Shiro,  
If you’re out there,  
I miss you.

  
Hi Shiro,  
You can ignore my previous two messages, I was having a rough moment.  
Puig is secure again and they ought to be contacting the Alliance for support any moment.  
I’m going to hang around here for a little while.  
Ezor and Zethrid are bringing in a new ship for me, since I had to make a high-speed vertical landing with the last one.  
I’m fine though, Wolf got me out.  
Oh, Wolf got bigger again. You’d be impressed.  
Keith.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
Apparently I had a real traumatic dream.  
I woke up with my hand round a medical officer’s throat.  
It was bad enough when I just had dreams but now  
I’ve got an arm that can literally kill someone from across the room.  
This isn’t the upgrade I wanted, Keith.  
Wish you’d been here. I trust you with my body more than I trust myself.  
Take care,  
Shiro.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
We got news that you were seen on Puig,  
That your personal craft was downed.  
Are you okay?  
Please let me know.  
Kolivan has officially slapped me on the wrist for repeatedly asking for your location,  
So I’m going to try not to ask in future. I know how crucial the Blades’ silence is.  
Doesn’t mean I’m not worried about you.  
Are my messages getting through? Please, get in touch if they are.  
Shiro.

  
Hey Shiro,  
Figured you ought to know,  
The Wolf is fine with being called Kosmo.  
Don’t know why he settled on the K, though.  
Must like the family connection?  
Keith

  
Flying out to the next system later tonight.  
Catch you soon,  
Keith.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
I haven’t heard from you in weeks and although  
People near to you have said you’re in good shape,  
I haven’t heard back from you personally in months now.  
The one year memorial is coming up.  
Will we see you on New Altea?  
I mean, even Lance is excited to see you.  
Please.  
I’m really starting to worry about you, Keith. Are you okay?

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
If you’d rather I stop trying to communicate,  
You only have to say so.  
I still miss you.  
I still think of you fondly.  
I really would prefer to have you here. Everything—  
Everything seemed more doable with my best friend by my side.  
Now I’m feeling  
A little lost  
If I’m honest.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
I hope you’re well.  
Love,  
Shiro.

  
Hey,  
It must nearly be a year since I last flew a Lion.  
Those controls were real janky at first but  
This new ship Ezor brought me handles like a shopping cart in comparison.  
I’ll learn.  
Not sure you’re even getting these, but I’ll keep sending them.  
Helps me keep a log of what I’ve been up to.  
Make sure you log my new frequency.  
Keith.

  
Shiro,  
There’s this meteor out here that someone’s gone and carved your face into.  
Three kilometers wide.  
Wasn’t me, I swear.  
It’s a good likeness.  
Just  
Thought you might like a laugh.  
Keith.

  
Hey Shiro.  
Got a message through from a contact of Hunk’s, saying the others want to know if I’ll be going to the one year reunion.  
I’m really not available.  
Acxa and I are going undercover and we’ll be almost entirely radio silent until our mission is complete.  
Mom says she’ll go in my stead if she’s free but  
Chances are, she won’t be either.  
I almost miss fighting the Galra. It was a lot easier than trying to sort out this fractured mess.  
Keith

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Hi Keith  
Sorry you couldn’t make it to the reunion.  
Hunk told me he last heard you were heading into something secretive  
And might not be able to contact anyone for a while.  
I mean, we haven’t heard from you in almost a year now, so that’s  
Not exactly a change.  
Please, touch base with one of us when you can. Call Pidge. Call Hunk.  
Hell, even Lance is worried about you.  
And I’m worried about you.  
Rizavi sends her regards and asks if it’s possible  
For a human to join the blades,  
Because Griffin is being insufferable.  
Kinkade asked me the same thing last week.  
Stay safe out there.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
I think one of my colleagues is actively flirting with me?  
Unfamiliar waters. Please advise.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
Seriously, it’s been nine years since someone approached me like this and  
I don’t know if I can deal with another boyfriend arrangement,  
Not with all the baggage I come with.  
You know me best,  
What should I do?  
Help me Kogane, you’re my only hope!

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
A lot happened in the past month but the short version is  
Lance is moving to New Altea,  
Pidge’s android is up and running,  
And I’m  
Dating  
Curtis.  
Communications officer Curtis, you remember him?  
I’m still a bit cool about him, to be honest. I’m used to giving him bridge commands, not small talk.  
Can’t imagine what he sees in me.  
Truthfully, I don’t know if I can make this last.  
Not sure I even want to.  
But it’s nice, in a way. He’s not a pilot and we don’t exactly have shared hobbies,  
(Do I even have hobbies any more?)  
But he’s been a great advisor in the field and he’s kept me company through some of our slower operations.  
Guess I needed a friend like that.  
Miss you. Stay safe.  
Love,  
Shiro.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
The Taujeer asked after you.  
You have a local reputation for being late.  
I told them it was fine because you always turned up just in time,  
And they told me they’d believe that if you arrived right then and there.  
Lost a bit of face over that.  
Well, can’t be diplomatic all the time. I managed to laugh it off but  
You’d still come running, right? If I was in danger,  
You’d come sweeping in to save me.  
You always have before.  
I didn’t realise how much I’d relied on that before now.  
Stay safe, Keith.

  
Shiro,  
I haven’t been able to send in… months? Months.  
But I left my receiver on and  
I haven’t heard anything from you.  
Hope you’re okay.  
Kosmo is getting to be the size of my old shack, so I’m having to send him home to the Blades.  
Hard to be inconspicuous with a huge fuckoff attack dog in tow. He draws attention.  
We’re about to head deeper into the organisation here, so our comms will go dark for a while.  
Acxa’s making sure I eat and sleep.  
Mom and I kind of  
Adopted her, I guess.  
So she’s a Kogane now. I’ve got a sister!  
I always wanted a real family.  
I thought I had one with Voltron but  
It didn’t last.  
Miss you. Hope you’re well.  
Keith.

  
Shiro,  
Not hearing from you like this,  
It’s like when I ran to the desert.  
It hurts, not having you in range.  
I just want a sign.  
I know you’re okay. Everyone tells me so.  
But I want to hear it from you.  
Anyway, I’m going to be away from my ship for some time.  
Keep sending. Hopefully something will get through.  
Love,  
Keith.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
Your wolf photobombed a conference call with Kolivan earlier today!  
But apparently you weren’t on the base.  
Your wolf's gotten real big, hasn’t he? Can he still teleport?  
Let me know all the details!  
You know I love dogs.  
Even big, scary star dogs.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Hey Keith. Hope you’re okay.  
I woke up screaming again. Thought I’d gotten over that, but no.  
Apparently Curtis was first on the scene and I decked him by accident.  
I’ll have to make up for that later.  
Hope he likes whatever these flowers are, Colleen says they jingle when they’re taking up water. They smell kind of… bacony.  
I know I had a few episodes like that when we were on the Castle of Lions. Can you remember what you did to bring me down from one?  
I’d really like to know. Could prove useful.  
Miss having you around to spar with.  
If I’m waking up fighting, I may as well make a day of it.  
Nobody here wants to play with me, sad emoji. Rizavi’s game, but she’s always busy.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
It’s six months since I last heard any news of you.  
Hope you’re well.  
Please, get in touch as soon as you’re able.  
I just want to know you’re okay.  
Shiro

  
Hey, I… uh.  
I had a dream of you.  
That’s… about as much as I can say over the radio.  
It was a good dream and I’m pissed that I had to wake up.  
Acxa has been laughing at me about it all day.  
Apparently Galra don’t suffer from… this.  
Lucky me.  
Wish you were here. You’d laugh at me too but at least  
You’d understand.  
I miss you, Shiro.  
Love,  
Keith.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Hey Keith.  
James Griffin has started a ping-pong league.  
That’s about the most exciting thing happening on the Atlas right now.  
He’s really peeved that he’s at the bottom of the standings. Lost to literally everyone he played.  
Pidge and Matt stopped by for their mom’s birthday and tore the entire league to shreds between them  
So we’re going to have to draw new brackets once they’ve gone.  
Typical Holts. No half-assing anything.  
Pidge says she’s been picking up intermittent signals from you but that the files were encoded for me,  
And she didn’t touch them.  
I haven’t received anything though.  
Hopefully it’s just a fault. Just in case, the Atlas’ radio frequency is…  
…And you can always hail us with a distress beacon if you need to.  
Hope that’s never the case, of course.  
Love you. Miss you.  
Stay safe.  
Shiro.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith!  
I worked out what it is about Griffin that gets up my nose.  
I mean he’s an excellent pilot and I’m thrilled to be working so closely with his squad,  
they’re all really superb fighters, the lot of them.  
Anyway, Iverson joked that Griffin is what you get when you cross Lance with Keith.  
I think I must have laughed for a solid half hour. He’s right!  
He’s an excellent pilot and a good team leader but he’s always got some harebrained scheme to one-up Kinkade,  
Even though Kinkade never pushes back. Best and worst of both of you!  
Don’t know why I felt like  
I needed to tell you that.  
You’d probably just roll your eyes at it anyway.  
…  
Atlas is being deployed closer to Daibazaal for a few months. If you’re back in town, get in touch. You have my number.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Hey Keith,  
Just out of interest,  
You may not think of yourself as the new Galra Emperor  
But Daibazaal certainly acts like it!  
I’ve seen your pretty face on more posters here than I’d ever imagined.  
You and the rest of Voltron, too.  
Your example is really cheering the populace. They like you.  
I can understand why.  
Yeah, royalty would suit you.  
You’d probably hate the diplomacy, though.  
Your wolf has come to stay on the Atlas for a bit, apparently.  
According to the Blade database he's officially called Kosmo now. Nice choice, using the K.  
And he’s fucking huge, Keith. What the hell?  
He keeps changing size but the biggest I’ve seen him,  
He could swallow me whole.  
Leifsdottir loves him, by the way. She gets real animated and completely buries herself in his fur and he just lies there and basks in the attention,  
But only when they think nobody is watching.  
Hope to see you again soon.  
Love,  
Shiro.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Hey, Keith.  
Another bout of night terrors. It’s currently… 2AM ship time.  
This is stupid, but I’d rather talk to you, even if you can’t hear me,  
than start worrying the therapist at this time of night so…  
I had this one picture Hunk gave me,  
Of you and I in Paladin armour the day we raised the Lions,  
Back when my hair looked half-bleached?  
And you looked so… small standing next to me,  
You always looked younger than your years.  
So anyway this picture,  
I kept it sitting on my desk.  
And this floating arm is getting to be a liability. I lost control,  
And it smashed the glass  
And that tore the paper  
And I don’t know why but it  
Made me cry for…  
Felt like hours.  
This isn’t an omen, is it? Not that I believe in that sort of thing but  
I’m really worried about you.  
Nobody’s heard from you in months and now I’ve  
Gone and broken one of the few mementos I have of you.  
Guess I’m just feeling blue lately.  
When we meet up, let’s go racing.  
Bikes, cars, jets, whatever.  
I’ve lost my velocity.  
Hope you can give it back to me again.  
Love you.  
Shiro.

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Hey,  
We didn’t catch you near Daibazaal.  
It’s been two years since you left Earth.  
Are you still undercover?  
Stupid question, as if you could just up and tell me if you were.  
…  
Keith,  
Curtis has proposed to me.  
Apparently I haven’t accidentally smashed his ribs in with the night terrors too much.  
I’m… amazed that he’s still with me.  
I’m not such great company most of the time.  
After being on the move so long,  
Fighting for our lives,  
Being this sedentary has really  
Slowed me right down.  
If you can hear me,  
Let me know.  
I don’t want to make this decision without consulting you.  
It may be stupid but… Piloting Atlas is really getting to me. I’m only human.  
More or less.  
I don’t have an Altean’s regenerative power.  
We don’t need to transform any more but just warping Atlas wipes me out, every time.  
Anyway, this proposal…  
I’m thinking I might accept and then maybe…  
Retire?  
I don’t know.  
That’s why I need to speak to you.  
But you’re… not here, and I do need…  
You know. A support network.  
I don’t want you to feel like  
I’m cutting you out.  
I’m still here if you need me. Always.  
Be careful. Stay safe. Patience— you know.  
Love you.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
Keith,  
It’s been a month and I haven’t heard back from you.  
Krolia says she hasn’t heard either, but that’s not uncommon for Blades.  
I’m getting married, Keith.  
Please, Keith,  
Either come home and be my best man or  
Come home and stop me at the altar,  
I don’t care either way.  
I want to know you’re okay.  
Please, just tell me you’re okay.  
I miss you.  
Shiro

  
ATLAS:COM OUTGOING  
This will be my last message as Captain of the Atlas.  
Tomorrow morning, on Earth,  
I’m getting married,  
And I’m resigning my commission.  
Please,  
Please,  
I want to see you there.  
One way or another.  
I still need you, Keith.  
I feel like I’m abandoning you and that’s  
Horrible.  
I’d hate to go into this without knowing how you feel about it.  
About me.  
If you can’t make it,  
If you’re still receiving my calls,  
Just  
Let me know, okay?  
Any time, any minute of the day.  
I’ll answer.  
…  
Krolia and Kolivan are attending. They said I can have Kosmo as a gift.  
I hope they’re joking.  
…  
Please, Keith, stop me before I do something irredeemable.  
I love you.  
I love you, Keith.  
Shiro.

  
Hey Shiro,  
God, I haven’t touched a flight stick in far too long.  
We just returned to our landing site to finish packing up,  
I’m just running ground checks, make sure the old bird is still spaceworthy,  
And we’ll be flying out soon.  
Still no contact from you? But I’m sending anyway.  
The mission went well, everything looks like it’s just sliding back into place,  
only this time it’ll run more peacefully.  
Almost fucked it up, though.  
I came down with a cold and Acxa nearly unscrewed her head in panic.  
Another thing Galra don’t get: runny noses.  
Almost literally blew our cover. I sneeze real loud.  
We’ll be leaving this place soon, and we’ll be rejoining Ezor and Zethrid and the others  
on one of the terraforming projects near Nacxela.  
Not too fond of that place.  
Swing by if you’re able,  
If you’re getting these.  
If not, I should have some downtime soon.  
I’ll track you down just as soon as I can.  
Hope you’re well.  
Keith.

  
Hey so,  
I saw that you’d got married.  
Congratulations!  
Sorry I couldn’t be there…  
When was it? Looks like it was months ago. I lost track of time.  
First I heard about it was on the cover of a second-hand glossy mag on a swap moon.  
I would have liked to learn some other way but,  
Can’t control everything.  
I’m happy for you, Shiro. Really.  
Hope he treats you well.  
But I do wish I’d been there for you.  
The project at Nacxela is taking longer than expected, but I’m shipping off closer to New Altea anyway.  
Apparently Lance needs me there, and nobody else will do.  
See you when I see you,  
Keith.

  
Hey, Shiro.  
I haven’t heard from any of you in ages and then I just ran into Hunk on this market planet.  
Like, I was hungry and I just  
Ended up in a shop he was dining at.  
He asked me if I was okay,  
And I kinda  
Lied.  
I’m exhausted.  
I haven’t seen my mom or my wolf in almost a year.  
I haven’t seen you in even longer.  
Acxa’s been good company but we find one another almost unreadable outside of work.  
And we’re never not at work.  
I still miss you.  
Would it be okay for me to call in sometime?  
I’m giving Hunk an escort to New Altea,  
As I’m going that way.  
Call me.  
Please.  
I just want to hear your voice.  
Keith.

  
Oh and,  
We did find some comet shards. Hunk’s taken custody of them.  
Keith.

  
Shiro,  
Lance is giving me shit for not responding to you?  
But I haven’t received anything! Are my messages seriously not getting through?  
Is it my equipment?  
Is someone on the Atlas blocking my signal?  
Something’s going on.  
He tore me a new one for not being at your wedding and I punched him,  
For which I am sorry,  
And then he blacked my eye in return.  
Allura gave him a mean right hook.  
I’m going to get to the bottom of this.

  
OKAY.  
I’m furious! Someone or something has been fucking with our communications  
and that’s the ONLY reason I haven’t heard from you in two years.  
Hunk got Pidge on their private channel and she says not one of my messages was recorded on the Atlas from the moment it left Earth atmosphere.  
There’s also something hinky with the Atlas’ outgoing message bank and she’ll look into it.  
She also says you’ve been real melancholy since you fucking  
cliPPED YOUR OWN GODDAMN WINGS BY RETIRING.  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME?  
I'M GONNA KI—

  
Sorry, I was yelling and Lance ripped the comms off me.  
I've asked Pidge and Matt to keep an eye on you.  
Make sure you don’t stop flying, for any reason.  
I remember you when you kept getting grounded,  
When the medics wouldn’t let you fly because your muscles were too weak.  
You were damn near throwing yourself over cliffs just for the thrill of it  
Remember?  
I’m worried, if you spend too long grounded you’ll forget who you are.  
I mean, maybe it’s already too late. When was the last time you turned a loop?  
Atlas is a ship, not a plane. Not a Lion. It’s not the same.  
Get in touch.  
Get. In. Touch.  
With me or with Hunk or Lance,  
send a message through Pidge and Matt and the Rebels.  
Send Kosmo. Fucking blow up a planet and blame it on me. Anything.  
Or I’ll turn up at your house and I’ll put your god damned shining teeth in.  
Keith out.  
  


Keith!  
My Datapad has a missed call registered from you, but there’s no message.  
Are you okay?  
Maybe now I’m back on Earth, I’ll be easier to contact?  
Here’s hoping.  
Miss you,  
Shiro

  
Hey Keith,  
I got a message from Acxa that you were out of your undercover work  
And heading towards New Altea.  
Hope you got there okay.  
Say hi to Lance for me.  
We’re just heading out to buy a car.  
A CAR. Like with four wheels and no wings.  
I don’t know if I’d know what to do with one, to be honest.  
Shiro

  
Shiro,  
I’ll be sending this through as many channels as I can.  
Something’s going wrong at Allura’s Nebula.  
Lance and I are going to hop over and take a look.  
Multiple reports from around this galaxy suggest that she’s losing brightness  
And that’s obviously worrying all of us here.  
I’ll keep sending. Hunk’s fitted me with new comms equipment, hopefully my messages will get through.  
This could be important, Shiro. I might need you.  
Keith.

  
Keith,  
I crashed the car bringing it home from the dealership.  
I forgot they don’t move vertically.  
Nobody was hurt but Curtis is never going to let me forget.  
I hate being grounded again.  
And he’s refusing to let me have another go at driving, so now I’m double grounded.  
Gonna sneak out and bribe Rizavi to take me on a little low-orbit adventure.  
Wish me luck!  
Shiro.

  
Nothing to report at Allura’s Nebula.  
We even made the trip round to make sure Lotor’s Nebula wasn’t being affected either,  
But there’s no sign of interference.  
They’re both registering less brightly, though.  
Not quite enough to be visible but even my basic equipment is picking it up.  
I’ll keep monitoring.  
Keith.

  
Hey Keith,  
Curtis claims Kosmo tried to eat him. Probably not true,  
But Kosmo is far too big to keep in a town house.  
He barely fits, even when he warps in.  
I’m going to see if he can go back to the Atlas, or back to the Blades.  
Hope you don’t mind.  
I’m going to miss him.  
Shiro

  
Something is definitely going on around here.  
I’ve had to put my investigation into out missing messages on hold.  
Allura’s light is going out and  
I’m not going to just sit here and watch.  
Lance is really distressed about it but he’s got too much to take care of on Altea.  
I’m going to find a solid place to call a base and set up shop here.  
Make sure I’m as close as I can be if anything does happen.  
Hunk is helping me out.  
Are you receiving my signal yet? Let me know as soon as you can.  
Keith.

  
Keith  
You wouldn’t credit  
I’ve gone and married the only person on Earth  
Whose cooking is worse than mine.  
Hunk might just kill me  
If the food doesn’t kill me first.  
Shiro

  
Hey Keith,  
There are reports on the news that Allura’s light is dimming.  
That can’t be true, can it?  
You can barely see her in the city to start with.  
Hardly any stars at all.  
Makes me miss the desert.  
I miss you, too.  
Shiro  
  


We found something.  
It’s not good, Shiro.  
There are Galra druids involved. I’ve seen them warping in and out.  
Lance is going to make an announcement soon.  
Enough people have noticed her light dimming,  
So we just need to reassure people that someone is doing something about it.  
I’m that someone, apparently.  
I’m sitting here, in a ship on an asteroid, watching my equipment, watching the skies.  
I’m still waiting for a call from you.  
Wish you were here.  
I mean, it’s no honeymoon destination, there’s no beach and no breathable atmosphere, but it’s—  
She’s—  
Quite beautiful.

  
Keith!  
I saw you on the TV!  
Oh it’s so good to see you alive and well!  
And you’ve grown again! You’re taller than Lance, at least.  
Are you taller than me yet? You hair’s grown really long, too.  
Lance gave a good address, I thought. He’s bearing that weight well, all things considered.  
I wish I could come up there and help you but  
The Lions haven’t been seen in years now,  
And I let my regular pilot’s license expire while I was busy being dead the first time  
And now I’m barely allowed on base.  
And I swear I’m getting fatter.  
Let me know how it’s going.  
I still see missed calls from you, but no actual messages.  
I’ll get a new datapad.  
Shiro  
  


Shiro,  
It’s a Komar.  
Acxa’s calling in the Blades.  
Please, if you can help then send help.  
I wish we had Voltron.

  
Keith,  
I only asked Pidge to recommend me a new datapad  
And she broke into my house and started messing with my electronics.  
Apparently I’ve been compromised.  
She says,  
Messages with your marker sent to my location have been persistently redirected, so I never received them.  
She’s literally stripping wires out of the walls right now and I’m  
Calling from her computer but I don’t even know if I’ve got the right frequency any more.  
I’m really starting to worry. She’s talking as though this was happening to the Atlas, too.  
I’ll keep sending.  
Be careful!  
Shiro

  
Shiro,  
We’re too underpowered to take action yet.  
Looks like they’re planning to suck the quintessence out of planets as they’re being born.  
As soon as enough of the Blades get here, we’re going to launch an assault.  
I would worry about the druids intercepting this message but apparently nobody ever gets my messages.  
Sorry. Ignore that, I’m just being bitter.  
Keith.

  
Keith,  
I am about one bad headline away from launching into space on sheer fury alone.  
Matt and Sam have confirmed, the Atlas DID receive messages from you but they were never passed on.  
Matt’s trying to recover them but it looks like they were thoroughly wiped.  
Man, I really hope I haven’t fucked up and missed something important…  
If you get this, call Pidge or the Garrison, they’re in direct contact with me.  
Sounds like something’s going on out there. I’ll come as soon as I can.  
I don’t want to bring extra trouble along with me.  
I’ll need to check in with Curtis, make sure he hasn’t had similar communication problems.  
Shiro.  
  


Shiro,  
It’s only a fucking miracle.  
The Blue Lion came to Lance, but she’s barely functioning.  
She’s the only one we’ve seen since that last day.  
He’s doing what he can to get her stable.  
It’s something, I guess.  
Hope it’s a good sign.

  
Keith,  
Keith, do you read me?  
God, Keith, please, pick up the phone?  
Just send me something, anything.  
We’re trying to establish a fresh connection but I only have your old frequency to go on.  
I can’t reach a single Blade.  
Please.

  
Hey so if, for example, three massive robot Lions crash land on your local golf course,  
Completely wrecking the one place I could go for a run without falling over a kerbstone,  
But simultaneously upsetting the kind of people who need a good upsetting,  
Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
Pidge went up to check, the Green Lion is active enough to send and receive.  
Black and Red are non-responsive.  
No reason Black should talk to me any more and  
I guess you’re too far out of range.  
Why would she come here, though?  
I really want to go and do what I can for them but Curtis is making me stay in.  
Why is Curtis making me stay in.  
I’m a quiznacking godcrushing Paladin.  
I’m going to help Pidge.  
Shiro out.

  
Shiro,  
Hunk has heard the Yellow Lion  
But we haven’t seen it yet.  
Be on the look out. You might be getting a visitor.  
If you can come and assist, we’d really appreciate it.  
Keith.

  
Keith,  
Keith I’m so  
So sorry,  
Please get in touch,  
Please, I’m begging you.  
Your messages were being blocked, and mine weren’t being sent,  
And I went and married—

  
Keith,  
Please, forgive me.  
Please talk to me, Keith.  
I’ve missed you so much  
It’s killing me.  
Knowing what happened,  
It’s really killing me.

  
Keith,  
I’m coming as soon as I can.  
Black’s drowsy but she’s got enough juice to move. Green’s lost two thrusters.  
Sam and Iverson have strongarmed the Garrison into helping Pidge run repairs and get us all airborne.  
She says Green is reading Blue’s location.  
We’re coming. We’ll do whatever we can.

  
Shiro,  
Ugh, this is just…  
Stupid. Stupid of me.  
Why am I still trying to send these?

  
Shiro,  
They’ve initialised a Komar right at her core.  
I’m starting this fight right now, just me and Acxa.  
Hope reinforcements show up fast.  
Keith.

  
Keith,  
Hunk just came to Earth in the Yellow Lion.  
He’s actually got some comet shards! We’re trying to hook them up to power the Lions but  
It’s still going to take hours before they can stand or fly.  
Red showed some life but she’s gone quiet again.  
Are you okay?  
Call me.  
Call me!  
Shiro

  
Shiro,  
I'm about to do something  
Really stupid.  
Again.  
There's no time to choose a different path and I don't think  
There's gonna be any deus ex machina for me this time.  
I'm sorry, Shiro.  
I still love you, you know.  
Please don't forget me.

  
Keith,  
Iverson's cleared me to warp the Atlas. We’ll load the Lions and be there in barely half a day.  
Keep out of trouble, okay? I'm counting on you being there.

  
Keith,  
Atlas radio picked up an enormous energy spike coming from Allura’s core,  
And her light’s gone out. Completely gone.  
Please tell me you're okay. It’s going to be another hour before we can take off.  
Everyone’s moving as fast as they can.

  
Keith,  
I just—

  
Keith,  
I'm still sending because I’m desperate  
To know that you’re alive.  
Maybe you just got warped somewhere.  
Maybe your wolf zapped you out of there.  
We're still a few hours out. I'm pushing it as much as I can but  
I'm not…  
I'm not as strong as I used to be.  
I really need you, Keith. Come on, we’ve lived through worse than this.

  
We just caught a signal from Lance.  
Allura's Nebula is returning already but it’s turned into a dogfight.  
Altea is scrambling fighters to assist but  
The last report from Acxa  
Wasn't good news.

  
Shit, Keith. Why'd you have to…  
I'm sorry. Everyone's telling me it was the only way to stop the Komar without Voltron-level backup but  
Why did it have to be you?  
Keith,  
We’re still coming. Griffin’s team is ready to launch.  
We’re going to clean up this battle as best we can.  
Hope to see you there.  
Shiro.

  
Keith,  
Where are you? If you’re here, show me.  
Please.  
I’m begging you,  
Show me where you are.

 

 

 

Hey Keith.  
We’ve docked on Altea to rest, after...  
We found your knife, in the end. I made sure it was returned to Krolia.  
Nothing else.  
I had an unholy row with Curtis, in front of the whole bridge crew.  
If Pidge hadn’t been right there I might have killed him outright.  
She and Matt had to put me down before I... Well, he's in custody now. He'll see a court-martial when we return to Earth.  
Yeah… suffice to say it’s over.  
It’s been… Three years now since I last saw you in the flesh.  
More, probably.  
Feels like longer.  
The Blades had already tidied up most of the battle by the time Atlas got there.  
Acxa got spaced, briefly.  
She’s okay. Strong space-faring genes.  
Who knew family traits could be passed on by adoption?  
…  
Kolivan officially made a KIA report for you.  
It got  
Broadcast  
Across the entire reach of the Galra Republic and  
They’ve declared a phoeb of mourning for you.  
Emperor that never was.  
Your mom’s not speaking to anyone but Kolivan and Acxa but  
I can feel how broken her heart is from here.  
I’m feeling it, too.

  
Keith,  
I keep seeing Kosmo flashing around, when I go out to Allura’s Nebula.  
I think he’s still looking for you in the debris of the Komar.  
I’m searching too.  
If this is what you felt after we fought Zarkon, and I got lost on the Astral Plane,  
Then I’m  
So, so sorry  
For putting you through it.  
I’ve never felt so completely hollowed out.

  
Keith,  
I’m still sending.  
That last big battle was over two phoebs ago  
And everyone’s more or less agreed  
That you’re gone.  
I don’t know what to do.  
I don’t know what I should believe.  
The evidence is clear, but… I can’t help but hold on to the thinnest chance  
That you’ll make it back to us.  
You pulled me back from nothing, after all.  
…  
Your stunt worked, you’ll be pleased to know.  
Putting an entire fighter through a delicate druidic structure DOES turn the power off fast.  
Could have done without the demonstration.  
And Allura’s safe again. Still shining.  
We caught up with every single enemy craft.  
It’s put a crushing blow down on the last dregs of Haggar’s druid followers.  
I guess we should all be thankful for that.  
I say ‘we’ as though I did anything.  
All I did was ferry the others along.  
Cargo pilot once again.  
In the absence of anything better to do, I’m still sending signals to you  
Only now I’m just speaking to anyone who hears me  
Or nobody at all.  
Your memorial is in four days.  
Sorry but  
I don’t think I can go.

  
Hey Keith.  
I went, in the end.  
Matt read the eulogy, I couldn’t do it.  
Don’t tell anyone but Hunk was holding me up by the elbow most of the day.  
I haven’t been sleeping.  
If I try, the night terrors come back with a vengeance.  
I’m still not cleared to fly solo again,  
But the MFE squad are being really generous,  
Flying me out here.  
Letting me use their radio.  
I think we all know that it’s hopeless but  
Hope’s more or less all I have.

  
Remember you once said  
We’re all made of the same cosmic dust?

  
Keith,  
Atlas is returning to Earth and I’m going, too.  
Kinda have to. It would take them years without warping.  
I’ll keep sending.  
I miss you.

  
Hey Keith,  
Happy Birthday.  
Hope Kosmo found you. We haven’t seen him in weeks now.  
Lance says he’ll watch out for you.  
I thought about moving my stuff into storage but  
I really don’t have anything worth keeping.  
It can be someone else’s problem.  
I’ll still be sending.  
Shiro.

 

  
Keith,  
Sorry it took so long to call again.  
I moved out to your old hut.  
I need the time  
And the space  
To be my own self again.  
Krolia told me it would be okay. I hope you don’t mind.  
The Blades found your last will. Might take a month or more to get it seen to.  
Apparently you didn’t name an executor so Kolivan has said he’ll take care of it.  
It’s fucking freezing out here, Keith.  
You never installed any heating, huh?  
Guess I can live without, too.

  
Hey Keith,  
Merry Christmas.  
Wish you were here.

  
Keith,  
Thanks for thinking of me.  
I kinda moved in on the hut before we got your will so,  
Sorry for jumping the gun there.  
The bike is still here but she’s rusted to hell and full of sand.  
We were gone too long.  
I’ll be sure to patch her up. Scout’s honour.  
Pidge came round and more or less cleaned me out of electronics,  
Again,  
As per your instructions.  
She loved the old Hi-fi, by the way.  
It still had a CD in it,  
A CD! Talk about antique!  
By some group called Barenaked Ladies?  
Guess it was one of your favourites.

  
Hey Keith,  
This song called _Smile_ , I like it too.

  
Hey,  
I found the safe under the floorboards, just like you said.  
You kept my old leather jacket. Too small now.  
I’ll save it for when you get back. You’d make it look good.  
I don’t want to open the sketchbooks, though.  
I know you said they were for my eyes only but  
I almost don’t want to see.  
I’ll let you know when I do.

  
Keith,  
I can’t stay here any longer. I need to break away from Garrison completely,  
And staying in your house just  
Reminds me that you’re never going to come home.  
I’m finally putting the last nail in the divorce tomorrow morning, and I’m flying back to Japan as soon as I can get my ass to the airport.  
Me, flying commercial. Never thought I’d see the day.  
Curtis’ court-martial hearings are closing soon but the judge has granted me permission to leave now. I've told them all I know.  
Tampering with signals is a big one, even personal channels.  
Hope he suffers for it.  
That was mean…  
But you know what? I meant it. It could have cost us the universe all over.  
Cost me more than that.  
More bequest news: My grandad left me the old farmhouse I grew up in and apparently  
The neighbours have been maintaining it,  
Using it as a guest house  
Which is fair.  
I’m taking the bike, and the box.  
And your wall of crazy Kerberos theories, because I like it. Those were almost the good times.  
I still haven’t opened the sketchbooks.

  
Hey, Keith.  
_Tadaima,_ I’m home.  
In a way.  
It feels strange. Like I’ve stepped back three hundred years.  
This is a very old-fashioned town. You’d like it.  
There’s this household shrine we keep to honour our deceased relatives,  
Takes up an entire wall of the largest room and  
Hah, there’s me. Black hair, Pilot Error.  
Hunk very kindly made another copy of that photo of us I broke.  
I’m not going to put it on the shrine.  
I’ve hung it over the door  
So you can help me protect my house and home.  
Unorthodox maybe. I was never really into the rituals  
But I need to cleave to something.  
Please watch over me, Keith.

  
I opened your sketchbooks just now, the oldest one from the year you enrolled at the Garrison.  
Did I really used to look like that?  
You’re exaggerating, right?  
They’re really wonderful pieces but  
This last book you left with the Blades,  
Oh, Keith,  
If you’d felt like that for such a long time,  
You really ought to have said.  
Thank you so much,  
So, so much,  
For loving me.  
I’m sorry  
I was too slow to realise.

  
Keith,  
I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* I can fix this.  
> Eight hours later: NOPE. Broke it worse!
> 
> I am actively seeking help tagging this and would appreciate feedback.


End file.
